


Obelisk

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демократы любили памятники</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obelisk

_май 8ого года НР_

    Воскресным майским днем к обеду у Миттермайеров должен был прийти гость, которому всегда были рады в этом доме - флот-адмирал Мюллер приехал на Феззан с ежегодным докладом кайзерин, после которого традиционно оставался в столице еще на неделю просто отдохнуть и встретиться со старыми друзьями. Как всегда пунктуальный, он позвонил в дверь в тот момент, когда большая стрелка часов в гостиной перескочила на двенадцать, и Хайнрих вышел в холл впустить гостя. За ним стремительно метнулся Феликс и, обогнав старшего, первым оказался у двери.      

 - Дядя Нейхардт, что ты мне принес? - завопил он, как только Мюллер вошел, не слишком старательно пряча за спиной большую коробку.  
     - Феликс! - Хайнрих по привычке отдал честь и одновременно попытался урезонить скачущего мальчишку, но гость не стал медлить и, ответив на приветствие, вручил подарок Феликсу. Тот заглянул в коробку и завизжал от восторга:  
     - Урааа!!! “Гиперион”!! Прямо как у Алека! Спасибо, спасибо, дядя Нейхардт!!  
     - Я знал, какого именно корабля не хватает для твоей коллекции флота Альянса, - улыбнулся Мюллер.  
     - Феликс! - раздался из гостиной голос Эвы, и она сама показалась в дверях, держа на руках малышку. - Сынок, отнеси свой подарок к себе в комнату, нам пора садиться обедать.  
     - Я сначала покажу папе! - и Феликс, прижимая к груди вожделенный корабль, выбежал из холла. Вскоре до Хайнриха с Мюллером донеслись восторженные вопли: “Папа, смотри, “Гиперион”! Как настоящий!” и ответ Миттермайера с тщательно разыгранным изумлением в голосе: “Действительно, как настоящий! Я его видел, точь-в-точь такой!” Эва хихикнула и жестом пригласила гостя следовать за собой.

     После невероятно вкусного обеда флот-адмиралы благоразумно удалились в кабинет, чтобы спокойно выпить, потому что в гостиной уже разворачивалось сражение космических флотов. Феликс, не в силах расстаться с новой игрушкой, согласился в виде исключения играть за Альянс и требовал у мамы берет “как у адмирала Яна”, а Хайнрих расставлял имперские кораблики и мужественно готовился проиграть битву великому полководцу. Эва с дочкой предусмотрительно скрылись в детской, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь.

     - Мюллер, еще раз спасибо за кораблик, теперь Феликс некоторое время будет счастлив, что наконец собрал коллекцию... Пока не начнет собирать что-нибудь еще, - сказал Миттермайер, наполняя бокалы.  
     - Не стоит благодарности, не так уж это трудно - привезти подарок ребенку. Тем более, что мне был заказан авианосец со спартанцами для принца Алека.  
     - Не в натуральную величину, надеюсь? - нарочито серьезно спросил Миттермайер. Они рассмеялись и чокнулись. - Рассказывай, Мюллер, что нового в твоей Баалатской автономии?  
     - Моей? - усмехнулся Мюллер, отводя взгляд и рассматривая вино на просвет. - Вряд ли ее можно так назвать, пусть я и провел уже не один год. Вроде бы я научился находить общий язык с демократами, но они до сих пор меня иногда удивляют. Я знал, что они любят памятники, достаточно вспомнить тот монумент, который снесли по приказу кайзера. Я знал, что Юлиан Минц любит историю, но не представлял, насколько... до моего последнего возвращения...  

     ...Это произошло несколько месяцев назад, когда Мюллер, ездивший на торжественное открытие крепости Шаттенбург, вернулся на Хайнессен. Флот-адмирала встречал лично “все еще главнокомандующий флота” Юлиан Минц  (ему никак не удавалось сменить должность, вот друзья, коллеги и даже журналисты и шутили кто как мог). Несмотря на значительную разницу в возрасте, Мюллер удивительно легко сошелся с молодым человеком, и отношения вне служебных дел у них установились почти дружеские. Минц казался старше своих лет, был намного более разносторонне образован, и от него всегда можно было узнать много интересного. Им нечасто удавалось встречаться неофициально - дела не позволяли, но они ценили эти встречи. В конце концов, они не только доставляли удовольствие им обоим, но и позволяли лучше продвинуться в поисках путей для преодоления пропасти между имперским мышлением и демократическим. Когда на высшем уровне обсуждали положения общегалактической конституции, Мюллер с удовольствием отметил, что демократы явно учитывали и замечания, высказанные в приватной обстановке.

     - Все-таки "Парсифаль" - красивейший корабль из тех, что я видел, - сказал Юлиан после официальных приветствий.  
     - Вы просто еще не видели “Кёнигсберг”. Это линкор нового поколения, его построили специально для ее императорского величества Хильдегарде, - ответил польщенный Мюллер.    
     - Должно быть, это нечто невероятное. Надеюсь когда-нибудь увидеть.  
     - Это скоро будут показывать в новостях, непременно посмотрите.

     Они сели в машину и направились к Представительству Империи. Мюллер и Юлиан успели обменяться основными новостями, когда флот-адмирал заметил нечто новое в городском пейзаже: посреди зеленого сквера, хорошо видимого с автострады, появился высокий четырехгранный обелиск. Памятник был сделан из светло-серого гранита с продольными вставками из темно-синего стекла на каждой грани. На основании обелиска был какой-то барельеф и надпись, но с такого расстояния невозможно было разглядеть детали. Ничего этого не было, когда Мюллер проезжал тут в прошлый раз, поэтому он повернулся к Юлиану и спросил:

     - Что это, герр Минц?  
    “Все еще главнокомандующий” проследил за направлением его взгляда и ответил:  
     - Памятник генерал-губернатору Оскару фон Ройенталю, - сказал Юлиан, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Пораженный Мюллер развернулся к окну, пытаясь рассмотреть обелиск получше, но он уже остался позади. Тогда он повернулся обратно и сказал:  
     - Хотел бы я услышать объяснения...  
     - Не знаю, что вас так удивляет, - Юлиан слегка пожал плечами. - В новейшей истории Хайнессена генерал-губернатор фон Ройенталь одна из самых ярких фигур. Достаточно вспомнить, какую чистку он произвел в рядах коррумпированных политиков, не говоря уж о том, что он лично убил самого отвратительного типа, которого когда-либо порождала демократическая система... У нас достаточно оснований быть благодарными флот-адмиралу Ройенталю, несмотря на то, что он принимал участие в первом захвате Хайнессена. Но и это тоже факт нашей истории. И нельзя об этом забывать.

     Мюллер несколько минут помолчал, осмысляя услышанное, потом спросил:  
     - А что там за надпись и изображение, я не разглядел на такой скорости.  
     - На барельефе портрет и изображение "Тристана". А надпись.. я точно ее не помню, лучше вам как-нибудь съездить и посмотреть.  
     - Обязательно. Как только разберу срочную почту, немедленно отправлюсь туда. Надеюсь, корреспонденции не слишком много...  
     - Я немного увеличил ее количество, - улыбнулся Юлиан. - Но в моей посылке нет ничего срочного, просто наконец вышли обе мои книги, и я прислал вам почитать, когда будет время.  
     - Спасибо, - ответил флот-адмирал. - Непременно почитаю.

     Они как раз подъехали к Представительству. Мюллер подавил порыв немедленно отдать приказ развернуться и поехать в сторону того сквера, распрощался с Юлианом и вышел из машины. Решил же не торопиться и сначала разобрать дела.

В рабочем кабинете его встретил секретарь с тщательно рассортированной корреспонденцией. Мюллер приказал принести кофе и, как только секретарь вышел, пододвинул к себе пластиковый контейнер с посылками. К его удивлению, посылок было две, а не одна. Та, что побольше, была от Юлиана, пара довольно увесистых книг: “Исторические заметки”, автор Ян Вэньли, под редакцией Ю. Минца, и его собственная книжка “Время Изерлона”, судя по аннотации - воспоминания автора о годах, когда Изерлон переходил из рук в руки до того, как послужил выкупом для остатков галактической демократии. Мюллер отложил книги в сторону, понимая, что они требуют внимательного и неторопливого изучения, и взялся за вторую посылку - со штемпелем президентской администрации Баалатской автономии. В ней тоже оказалась книга, но Мюллер сначала даже не посмотрел какая, потому что сверху лежала записка. Он немедленно развернул сложенный вдвое листок бумаги и стал читать.

      _"Уважаемый господин Мюллер, насколько я знаю, Юлиан послал вам свои исторические труды для ознакомления. Я их читала, и на мой взгляд они написаны в слишком академическом стиле, чтобы послужить приятным чтением. Кроме того, и это не только мое мнение, Юлиан непростительно преуменьшает свои личные заслуги при описании тех событий, поэтому я решила, что к этим книгам следует приложить еще одну для составления более полной картины нашей новейшей истории. Ее автор - адмирал Дасти Аттенборо, активный участник всех событий и весьма неплохой прозаик._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_искренне ваша Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян"_.

 

     Мюллер перечитал письмо раз, другой. Она прислала ему подарок. Совершенно неофициальный тон послания мог говорить о многом, а мог ни о чем и не говорить. Флот-адмирал знал, что к нему относятся хорошо, просто ему хотелось немного больше. Вернее намного больше, но об этом он даже пока не позволял себе мечтать. Несколько аудиенций, частые разговоры деловые разговоры по комму... Этого было мало. Мюллер наконец собрался с силами и сложил листок, перенеся внимание на столь высоко оцениваемую книгу. На обложке -  изображение старых альянсовских кораблей и Изерлона, название “Из пижонства и прихоти” и имя автора. На обороте - знакомое по официальным заседаниям лицо. Мюллеру нередко приходилось иметь дело с адмиралом Аттенборо, ему действительно стало интересно, что написал этот острый на язык человек. Но это позже. Флот-адмирал положил книгу к остальным двум, еще раз проглядел записку от Фредерики и, убрав ее во внутренний карман мундира, приступил наконец к срочной корреспонденции.

     Утром сразу после завтрака он вызвал машину и поехал посмотреть памятник, так удививший его накануне. Вблизи высокий, не лишенный своеобразного изящества гранитный обелиск с поблескивающими стеклянными вставками производил куда более монументальное впечатление, чем издали. У барельефа, как ни странно, лежали свежие цветы. Флот-адмирал подошел поближе, чтобы прочитать надписи, выбитые на стенках основания, не занятых изображением.

     “. _..он унаследовал систему предыдущей администрации, сохранил ее достоинства, исправил ее слабости, усилил строгость дисциплины, возродил правительственную инфраструктуру, подавил вооруженные мятежи, защитил имперское правление и народ побежденного Альянса и достиг устойчивого централизованного единства под своей властью…_ ” Внизу мелкими буквами стояло имя автора надписи. “Непростительно преуменьшает, да?” - почти не удивившись, подумал Мюллер, обходя вокруг обелиска. Он постоял перед фронтальным барельефом, сделанным из мрамора. Солнце бликовало на синем полированном стекле вставок, и флот-адмирал слегка прищурился. Он одновременно понимал и не понимал этих людей, установивших памятник человеку, который всего несколько месяцев правил именем завоевателя, а потом пошел против него только со своей армией, не мобилизовав ни одного солдата из подвластных ему земель. Но Мюллер почему-то был действительно рад увидеть этот обелиск. И барельеф с надписью. И он знал, кому он должен рассказать об этом памятнике...

 

     ...Миттермайер, выслушав гостя, некоторое время молчал и только потягивал вино из бокала. Мюллер терпеливо ждал.

     - Хотел бы я когда-нибудь посмотреть.. Хотя вряд ли я когда-нибудь еще окажусь на Хайнессене... по собственной воле, - наконец произнес Миттермайер, допив свой бокал и разливая остатки вина себе и собеседнику.  
     - Я тоже так подумал, - ответил Мюллер и вытащил из кармана плоскую квадратную пластиковую карточку. - Поэтому захватил это.

     C первого взгляда  на карточке ничего не было, но Мюллер провел по ней пальцем, и внезапно из нее вырвались лучи, формирующие на столе голографическое изображение памятника, о котором только что было рассказано.

     - Последняя хайнессенская разработка - компакты для визуализации объемных изображений. Можно увеличивать картинку как угодно, лишь бы было удобно рассматривать.  
     - Красиво... И достаточно демократично выглядит, - добавил он с легкой усмешкой.  
     - Таковы уж жители Баалата, - улыбнулся в ответ Мюллер.

Они чокнулись и допили вино. В этот момент в дверь раздался предупреждающий стук, после чего в кабинет вошла Эва с подносом, на котором стоял кофейник, чашки и фирменное крохотное шоколадное печенье.

     - Ты, как всегда, вовремя, дорогая, - сказал Миттермайер. Эва ответила улыбкой и спросила:  
     - Вам достать коньяк из бара?  
     - Мы сами достанем, если нам захочется. Смотри, Эва, какую интересную вещь привез Мюллер с Хайнессена.  
     - Очень красиво, - восхищенно сказала она. - А эта штука умеет показывать только одну картинку?  
     - О нет, сколько угодно.  Я сделал довольно много голограмм, и все они записаны на эту карточку, достаточно просто перелистывать, проводя пальцем по ее краю. Вот так, - на столе появилось изображение имперского представительства, потом оно сменилось на “Парсифаль”, стоящий у причала хайнессенского космопорта. - Окажите мне честь, фрау Миттермайер, приняв в подарок эту безделушку, - галантно произнес Мюллер, спросив взглядом разрешения у хозяина дома. Эва слегка смутилась, но тут же нашлась:  
     - Благодарю вас, флот-адмирал Мюллер.  Я приму ваш подарок при условии, что вы съедите все мое печенье.  
     - Вы можете в этом не сомневаться!  
     - Эва, я прослежу, чтобы он не отлынивал, - подхватил Ураганный Волк, протягивая жене карточку с голограммами. Эва положила подарок в карман передника, кивнула и вышла из кабинета.  
     - Твоя жена всегда все делает вовремя, - восхищенно сказал Мюллер. - Как она догадалась, когда у нас закончится вино и захочется перейти к кофе?  
     - И коньяку, - ответил Миттермайер, все-таки поднявшись из кресла, чтобы доставать из бара бутылку и подходящие бокалы. - Кстати, Мюллер, а почему ты сам не женишься? Возраст у тебя уже достаточно солидный, положение в обществе прочное, неужели до сих пор не нашлось подходящей девушки?

     Мюллер поперхнулся печеньем и сделал большой глоток кофе из чашки. Миттермайер с изумлением увидел, как Полномочный представитель Империи в Новых землях и Баалатской автономии краснеет и смущается, словно юноша. Прочистив горло, Мюллер хотел было ответить, но, подумав, отправил в рот еще сразу три печенья. Миттермайер терпеливо ждал, когда гость справится с волнением и уже жалел, что задал столь бестактный вопрос.

     - Дело в том, - честно ответил Мюллер, дожевав очередную порцию сладостей и решив, что тянуть с ответом больше нельзя, - что та, на которой я бы хотел жениться, вряд ли согласится на мое предложение. А ни на ком другом мне жениться не хочется...  
     - А ты ее спрашивал?  
     - Нет пока, но я осознаю, что в лучшем случае могу надеяться на теплые дружеские отношения. Вопрос о браке даже не стоит, с учетом... некоторых обстоятельств.  
     - Да ладно.  А как ее зовут, если это не секрет? Может быть, на обстоятельства можно как-то повлиять?  
     - Я пока не вижу, как, - печально ответил Мюллер. - Если учесть, что зовут ее Фредерика.

     На этом месте Миттермайер в свою очередь чуть не поперхнулся печеньем. Ошеломленно глядя на Мюллера, он машинально открыл бутылку коньяка, налил и выпил, забыв предложить гостю сделать то же самое. Потом спохватился и наполнил оба бокала. В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание.  
     - Действительно, обстоятельства, - наконец сказал Миттермайер с очень странным выражением лица.  
     - Ну вот поэтому я пока и не женюсь. Я бы не хотел сейчас продолжать эту тему, ладно? Пусть это останется между нами.  
     - Договорились, - Миттермайер поднял свой бокал и чокнулся с гостем. - Позволь пожелать тебе счастья, Мюллер. Пусть тебе улыбнется удача.  
     - Спасибо, - сказал успокоившийся Мюллер, делая глоток коньяка. - Она мне пригодится.  
     - Между прочим, - ехидно сказал Ураганный Волк, чтобы окончательно разрядить обстановку, - у тебя еще осталось почти полная ваза печенья. Я обещал проследить, что ты его съешь.

    Мюллер покорно отправил в рот сразу целую горсть маленьких кулинарных шедевров фрау Миттермайер и некоторое время молчал, сосредоточенно пережевывая, и только прихлебывал кофе из чашки. Хозяин дома сначала с интересом наблюдал за процессом, но потом все-таки сжалился и решил помочь гостю, тем более, что печенье действительно было очень вкусным. Прикончив очередную порцию лакомства, флот-адмиралы допили кофе и, не сговариваясь, решили сделать перерыв.

     - Кстати, Миттермайер, - сказал Мюллер, отставляя чашку, - помнится, я посылал тебе с Хайнессена книги...  
     - Да, я их получил, - слегка виновато ответил Ураганный Волк, - но у меня как-то не было времени их прочитать. Хотя, если совсем честно, все время находились более срочные дела... поинтереснее демократической литературы.  
     - Я так и понял, - усмехнулся Мюллер. - В противном случае ты бы вряд ли упустил возможно поделиться впечатлениями от прочитанного. Я помню, сам не сдержался и... ну, в общем, обсудил с заинтересованными лицами эти удивительные тексты.  
     - Настолько удивительно? - удивленно спросил Миттермайер.  
     - О да, настолько. Если говорить прямо, я очень рад, что мы сейчас не воюем с Баалатской автономией, - он сделал паузу. Хозяин дома заинтересованным взглядом дал понять, что ждет дальнейших объяснений. Мюллер продолжил:  
\- Юлиан Минц прислал мне свои книги, а потом у меня оказалась еще одна, за авторством адмирала Аттенборо, - он не стал уточнять, как именно он получил книгу. -  Последняя меня совсем потрясла. Когда я узнал, что поражением во время сражений крепостей и тактическими проигрышами при Вермиллионе и в Изерлонском коридоре мы обязаны одному и тому же человеку...  
     - Ну, это мы знали и тогда. Ян Вэньли был гением...  
     - Если бы только он, - перебил его Мюллер с печалью в голосе. - Да, помню, при атаке с Гайесбурга на Изерлон нас некоторое время сбивали с толку, есть адмирал Ян в крепости или нет, и ведь я правильно догадался, что его там не было. Если бы Кемпф не отменил мой приказ... Да что там теперь говорить.. Но тем не менее, мы приписывали все заслуги Яну Вэньли, а позже старику Меркатцу, но можно сказать, что во всех наших поражениях Юлиан Минц был виноват не меньше, а то больше.  
     - Погоди, ему же тогда было... - Ураганный Волк был удивлен донельзя. - Шестнадцать? Семнадцать?  
     - Вот именно, Миттермайер, вот именно. Поэтому я и рад, что нам не нужно с ним воевать. И что у него нет амбиций. Он потрясающий человек, правда, и я понял, почему кайзер Райнхард к нему прислушивался. И Ее Величество тоже.  
     - Надо же.. - протянул Миттермайер, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Похоже, и для него привычная картина мира очередной раз встала вверх ногами, но Ураганный Волк быстро соориентировался в новой ситуации. Он усмехнулся.  - Пожалуй, мне в самом деле стоит это прочитать. Но ты уверен, что все это не художественное преувеличение адмирала Аттенборо, допущенное с некоторой целью, возможно политической? Возвеличивать Яна Вэньли особой надобности нет, он и так чуть ли не священная фигура для демократов. А Юлиану Минцу подобная реклама пошла бы только на пользу.  
     - Ты стал рассуждать как политик, Миттермайер. Но если честно, я тоже так сначала подумал, слишком уж это было удивительно. Поэтому поговорил с заслуживающими доверия людьми. - Ураганный Волк постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и не стал озвучивать свои предположения, кого имел в виду гость. Мюллер это понял, поэтому пояснил: - И по своим каналам сделал запрос в военные архивы. Их сложно фальсифицировать, проще закрыть к ним свободный доступ. Я нашел записи переговоров по интересующим меня событиям, после чего заключил, что адмирал Аттенборо был предельно честен в своих мемуарах. Вот как раз в книгах Юлиана ничего такого нет, он вообще как правило пишет “мы”, а не “я”.  
     - Как это демократично, - второй раз за вечер прокомментировал Миттермайер, вполне убежденный речью гостя.  
     - Да, пожалуй. Я сам, если честно, не так давно осознал, сколько талантливых людей скрывалось в этом “мы”, кроме Минца и того же Аттенборо, который гонял Биттенфельда в изерлонском коридоре как котенка. У меня сложилось ощущение, что нас они знали немного лучше, вернее, оценивали персонально.

Мюллеру невольно вспомнилась фраза из книги Минца, сказанная адмиралом Яном: “ _Смотри, Юлиан, как сражаются великие командующие_ ”, и он мысленно улыбнулся, представив себе лицо Миттермайера, когда тот поймет, о ком это было сказано.

      - Итак, ты считаешь, что нам следует пересмотреть свое отношение к герру Минцу? - прервал его размышления Ураганный Волк. - И к остальным?  
     - Не думаю, что требуются радикальные изменения, - ответил Мюллер. - Достаточно того, что нам теперь известно, с кем мы имеем дело. Должен заметить, что иметь с ними дело вполне можно, и общий язык мы давно нашли.  
     - Это хорошо, - серьезно сказал Миттермайер. - И для Галактики в целом, и для Баалатской автономии в частности. Кстати, когда ты туда возвращаешься?  
     - Вылетаю через десять дней, - ответил Мюллер, вспомнив о своем долге и принимаясь за остатки печенья. - Жалко, что там никто не печет такие вкусные штуки.  Миттермайер польщенно улыбнулся и налил в чашки по новой порции кофе. Некоторое время они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. Мюллер невольно вспомнил то, о чем вскользь упомянул в разговоре.

      

     ...Тогда он немедленно отправил Фредерике записку с благодарностью и конечно же первой решил прочитать присланную ей книгу. Но только через несколько дней, разобравшись с делами, он наконец смог сесть за чтение. Впечатление, произведенное на Мюллера мемуарами Дасти Аттенборо, было настолько сильным, что флот-адмирал едва удержался от того, чтобы позвонить и  обсудить - все-таки назвать этот вопрос служебным нельзя было при всем желании. К счастью, через два дня должен был состояться открытый смотр атмосферных воздушных судов, где можно было улучить момент и поговорить с Фредерикой в полуофициальной обстановке.

\- Госпожа Президент, - начал он, когда во время перерыва в программе они оказались рядом и более-менее без посторонних, - позвольте еще раз выразить вам благодарность за присланную книгу. Я позавчера закончил ее читать, и хочу сказать, что теперь понял, что вы имели в виду, говоря, что герр Минц преуменьшает свои заслуги.

Они оба посмотрели в другой конец павильона, где упомянутый Юлиан Минц с супругой беседовали с одним из организаторов смотра.

     - О да, Юлиан довольно скромен, - с улыбкой отозвалась Фредерика. - Иногда мне кажется, что чересчур. Я рада, что вам понравилась наша беллетристика.  
     - Я еще не вполне понял, насколько мне все это нравится, - честно ответил Мюллер.- Мне и так чуть ли не каждый месяц приходится заново пересматривать свои ценности и проверять на прочность свою картину мира.  
     - Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, флот-адмирал.  Люди везде люди, на какой бы половине Галактики они не жили. Разница в убеждениях может быть велика, но если есть желание и возможность договориться, они несомненно смогут прийти к общему знаменателю. И уже почти пришли, не так ли? В этом есть и ваша заслуга.  
     - Возможно, хотя моя роль не кажется мне такой уж важной, - ответил Мюллер, стараясь сохранить приличествующее обстановке выражение лица. - Тем не менее, в нынешней ситуации у меня довольно резко меняется восприятие тех или иных событий, порой это просто сбивает с толку.  
     - Это так. Но все же, господин Мюллер, мне кажется вам в чем-то повезло, ведь вы одним из первых можете посмотреть на историю Галактики с двух сторон и попытаться составить объективную картину. Далеко не у каждого есть на это возможность и желание, и мало у кого хватит широты взглядов.  
     - Вы слишком хорошо обо мне думаете, - Мюллер понадеялся, что он успешно скрыл смущение, которое вызвали у него слова Фредерики. - Мои взгляды расширяются с трудом. Иногда прямо-таки трещат по швам.  
     - Возможно, - госпожа президент вежливо улыбнулась. - У меня недостаточно данных, чтобы составить полную картину.

Но тут по громкой связи объявили окончание перерыва, и разговор пришлось прервать - все равно услышать собеседника стало бы невозможно.       

     ...Мюллер вынырнул из воспоминаний как раз вовремя, чтобы ответить на предложение Миттермайера выпить еще коньяка. Ураганный Волк разлил напиток по бокалам, внимательно присматриваясь к гостю и явно делая какие-то выводы, но вслух он спросил только:  
     - Мы тут с тобой так долго просидели... может уже останешься на ужин?  
     - Нет, я пожалуй вернусь к себе, - ответил Мюллер, глядя на часы. - Хотя предложение более чем соблазнительное. Хотя после такого количества сладкого я не уверен, что мне захочется ужинать, - и он отправил в рот последнее печенье. - Теперь мой долг исполнен, и я могу удалиться.

     Миттермайер рассмеялся:  
     - Ну хорошо. Последний тост на сегодня? За здоровье ее величества и принца Алека?  
     - За это мы уже пили. Можно я предложу другой? - спросил Мюллер.  
     - Конечно.  
     - Я бы хотел выпить за мир и взаимопонимание в нашей Галактике.  
     - Прозит! -произнес Миттермайер, чокаясь с гостем. Они осушили бокалы и, не сговариваясь, встали.  
     - Мне пора, - сказал Мюллер. Они вместе вышли в коридор. Услышав доносящиеся из гостиной вопли Феликса и увещевательные речи Хайнриха, они не решились вмешиваться в ход сражения, только тихонько постучали в детскую, чтобы гость смог попрощаться с хозяйкой дома.

     - Ты еще зайдешь перед отъездом? - спросил Ураганный Волк, вместе с Эвой провожая его к дверям.  
     - На ужин? Обязательно, - рассмеялся Мюллер. - Только без печенья, ладно? Не стоит меня так баловать.  
     - Больше не буду, флот-адмирал, - улыбнулась Эва. - Еще раз спасибо за подарок.  
     - Не стоит благодарности, - отозвался Мюллер, на прощанье пожимая руку Миттермайеру. - До встречи.

     Он вышел из гостеприимного дома в пахнущий цветущим жасмином двор и направился к ожидающей его машине. “Последняя аудиенция у кайзерин, несколько обедов и ужинов, я обещал Биттенфельду и Валену, и можно будет спокойно лететь домой. Домой?...” Он внутренне вздрогнул от того, что назвал Хайнессен домом. “И ведь не в первый раз”, - со знакомым чувством вины подумал он. “Неужели дело не только во Фредерике? Может просто в том, что впервые за много лет довольно долго сижу на одной  должности? Наверное, я просто привык. Да, просто привык”.

Шофер уже ждал его, распахнув дверь заднего сиденья; Мюллер кивком поблагодарил за расторопность.

\- В гостиницу, лейтенант.


End file.
